1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously pumping milk from the right and left breast of a nursing mother and, more particularly, pertains to supporting a breast milk pumping system on the back of a nursing mother.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breast pumps of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, breast pumps of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pumping and storing the milk of nursing mothers by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,262 to Grant discloses a portable electric breast pump including vacuum pump, vacuum hose, collection container and a milk pumping flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,517 to Yuan and Joss discloses an improved breast pump comprised of a manifold having a cavity and plurality of openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,726 to Richter discloses a breast milk pump suction arrangement including a suction pump with suction connections, a fellow breast connector, a reservoir connected to the funnel and a pulsator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,638 to Riedwig et al. discloses a breast pump comprising of a milk reservoir and a flanged closure member for connection with the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,957 to Aida et also discloses a breast pump having a pressure adjusting mechanism.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,015 to Cone discloses a breast pump.
In this respect, the apparatus for simultaneously pumping milk from the right and left breast of a nursing mother according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a breast milk pumping system on the back of a nursing mother.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for simultaneously pumping milk from the right and left breast of a nursing mother which can be used for supporting a breast milk pumping system on the back of a nursing mother. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.